I want to get away
by Pixel-the-evil-fairy
Summary: Kaoru has lived in Kensington for 5 years, Kenshin moves in next door,but why did he come? Is there something he is hiding? Or is he hiding from that something? And what happens when Kaoru is dragged into it all?
1. Chapter 1

**I want to get away**

By Pixeltheevilfairy and Zedstef

Summary: Kaoru has lived in Kensington as the sectary at the police station for 5 years now, one day Kenshin moves into the house next door, but why did he come here in the first place? Is it for work? Is there something he is hiding? Or is he hiding from that something? And what happens when Kaoru is dragged into all of this?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline.

Please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru sighed as she looked out over the lake; it had been almost 5 years now since she moved out there after she graduated from college. The quiet town of Kensington was situated along the edge of Lake Konoha. The lake was quite huge, that big that you could hardly see the other side on a cloudy day.

Sunset over the lake looked so beautiful in autumn, and Kaoru loved to watch it when ever she got the chance. There was a slight breeze blowing across the water that blew a few strands of hair over her face, she tucked them behind her ear as she looked back up the small jetty that extended out from the bank. It was out the back of her house that was nestled in the woods a little way off the shore.

A little ways down the slight hill was another house, it was a lovely little cottage that had lush green vines growing up the walls, they were a bit overgrown due to the fact that the house has been vacant for the past year. However there was a light on in one of the windows, which meant that someone had moved in just that day. She would have to go and give them a welcoming gift in the morning she thought as she turned back to the sunset that had almost disappeared behind the mountains off in the distance.

She hugged her arms close to her body as the breeze had become slightly chilly. She breathed in the cool fresh mountain air and closed her eyes as the wind blew past her making her light blue sun dress sway along with her hair.

"Beautiful isn't it?" She was startled out of her day dream by the sudden words and turned around a little too quickly nearly causing her to loose her balance, but before she thought she was going to fall a pair of warm arms wrapped around her and she was pulled into a warm chest.

"Sorry that I startled you," The man spoke as he let go of her go and she stood up straight again. "I didn't mean to scare you like that." He continued, raising his hand up behind his head looking slightly embarrassed.

"No that's ok, I was off in my own little world," Kaoru's cheeks had turned a little red as well due to the sudden embrace and she smiled shyly.

"I'm Kenshin by the way, Kenshin Himura, I just moved into the cottage over there today and thought I would take a look around." Kenshin introduced himself while pointing over at the cottage next door to Kaoru's.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, so you live next door to me now?"

"Oh, so that's your house? It's so nice, and the view! It's like we're in a movie!" Kenshin Exclaimed as he turned around to catch the last rays of sunlight disappear behind the mountains.

"Yeah, I love it out here, it's so peaceful." Kaoru turned back around to look at the sunset with Kenshin and they both stood on the end of the jetty in silence for a few minutes as darkness fell over them.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her body again as the wind had picked up again and she shivered slightly, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and make them warm.

"You must be freezing!" Kenshin exclaimed as he took off his jacket and offered it to Kaoru. She took it and put it on, basking in its warmth and started walking back up the jetty towards her home.

"Thanks, you must be tired from moving, why don't you come over and have dinner at my place." She offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't impose! I don't think your husband would like it very much."

"No no! Ha ha, I'm not married!" Kaoru exclaimed, going red in the cheeks again.

"Oh sorry, I just thought with such a big house…" Kenshin went red also and his hand went back up behind his head in embarrassment.

"It's my parent's house, they died when I was in high school, so I came out here with my brother, but its just me living here now."

"I'm sorry," Kenshin started to say, but Kaoru stoped him.

"Its ok, it was a long time ago, I've learned to accept it now, so anyway how about dinner?"

"Ok why not, I was going to get take out anyway."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner," Kenshin said as Kaoru put the plates in the sink and walked back out into the living room.

"It wasn't anything special, I can't cook that well," she commented as she sat back down at the table across from Kenshin.

"Well it was better than take out anyway," at that moment Kenshin's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the message that had just been sent to him. Upon seeing the number of whom it was send by he sighed. The message was from Tomoe, so she had found out his new number after only 2 days.

The message read; '_Where r u baby? I got home this afternoon and all ur stuff was gone! What's happening? I tried calling ur mob but it was disconnected! I had to squeeze it out of Sano! What's wrong baby, call me!' _he shook his head and deleted the message.

All the while Kaoru was looking at him strangely, and when he looked up from putting his phone back in his pocket he smiled wirily at her.

"Ex-girlfriend won't accept the fact that we aren't seeing each other any more" Kaoru nodded understandingly, but she didn't no the worst of it.

"Is that why you moved out here then?" she asked.

"Partly, but no, I have been accepted as the new Kendo Master at the Dojo in town."

"Wow! Cool, so you are pretty good at kendo too? They asked me if I wanted to take the position too, but I love my job as the sectary at the police station, my brother is the Chief of Police there."

"So you work with your brother then? Wow I thought siblings hated doing things like that," Kenshin Questioned.

"Yeah its cool, we have out moments where we can't stand each other, but its fun, man some of the stuff people complain about is so funny!" Kaoru laughed.

It was almost midnight by the time they had realised what the time was and so Kenshin excused himself and bid Kaoru a good night and walked back home.

* * *

A persistent rapping on the door aroused Sanosuke's peacefully slumbering form from the couch. He groggily made his way to his front door whilst including who ever it may be in a string of some rather colourful blasphemies.

"IM COMING JEEZ GIVE IT A BREAK!" as Sanosuke opened the door a frown creased his brow from the spectacle before him. Leaning against the doorframe was an elegantly clad woman, with her silken black tresses tied in a low knot at the base of her neck, pouting midnight eyes and ruby red lips. She brought forth a bottle of sake in hopes that it would gain her entrance into the man's house and heart.

"Hi Sano, I was lonely and was hoping to spend the evening with some decent company rather than at home alone. Do you mind if I come in?" she fluttered her full lashes and tilted her head in question.

"S-sure…" Sano's answer was laced with uncertainty yet driven by politeness. The woman made her way past Sano and headed into the lounge. A wicked smirk adorned her delicate features went unnoticed by Sano as he grabbed two glasses from his kitchen.

Sano settled himself by the coffee table and commenced the pouring of sake for each of them. "So Tomoe is this just a friendly visit or have you an ulterior motive?"

"My my Sano, you are rather straight forward but since you asked I do have a few questions in mind that you may be able to shed some light on."

"If it's about Kenshin then no, I am not at liberty to inform you." Pent up frustration was hidden behind a false smile as Tomoe discreetly clenched her fist. "Well then, since I came all this way over here, lets not let good sake go to waste ne?" with out the slightest bit of hesitation, Sano agreed by downing his sake and refilling his glass.

Half a dozen glasses of sake later Sano was feeling rather light headed and content. Tomoe on the other hand, only having one glass was still cool, collected and smiling disarmingly at the oblivious man before her. "Let's liven things up and play some cards shall we?"

"Sure thing, but I'm NOT gambling my stocks away, it wont be good for business" Sano slightly slurred as he pulled out a deck of cards from seemingly no where.

"Well it won't be much fun with out a bet…..hmmm, how about we make a bet on Kenshin's new mobile number? If I win, you give it to me without question; if you win I'll never bother you about Kenshin ever again."

"HAH! I'll win hands down." With that spoken Sano dealt the cards and refilled his glass.

Sano groaned loudly as he lost his tenth game of poker, he chucked his cards down on the coffee table and slumped back onto the couch. Tomoe grinned slyly as she collected the cards, shuffled them and set them down on the table. She then got up and glided around the small table and sat down on the couch beside him.

"I believe you owe me something?" cockiness oozing off every syllable, Sano reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and threw it into her lap. She programmed it into her phone and gave it back to him.

"Now get out of my house." Sano said tiredly as she put her phone back into her bag. She got up smiling and walked to the door.

"Thanks Sano, I had a really great night!" Tomoe chirped overenthusiastically as she open the front door.

"What ever," Sano sighed and he made sure she was gone before he closed his eyes and bought his palms up to cover his eyes and breathed "I'm sorry Kenshin, what have I done?"

* * *

Ok so that the first chapter done! What do you think? Lol we hope it doesn't suck too bad…

Pixel: So anyway, I'm going on holidays in 2 weeks to New Zealand for 3 weeks so I hope we get an update in before then, otherwise sorry its gonna be about 6 weeks until we can update again, but I think we should be able to get something churned out before then

Zed: errrrrr….WORD! Lol

Pixel: well she is as talkative as always! Lol

Anyways please leave a review and tell us what you think!

Thanks heaps

Pixel and Zed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning, Sano woke up with a splitting headache. He had fallen asleep on the couch with his head on a very weird angle, not to mention the slight hangover from all the sake he drank the night before. He sat up, rubbing his eyes so that he could see straight and heaved a huge sigh.

Then it all came flooding back, he had to ring Kenshin and tell him what he had done. Kenshin had told him never to give Tomoe his new number, but she was just too tricky.

He fumbled in his pocket for a moment trying to feel for his phone. Pulling it out, he looked at the screen. _1 New Message. _He opened the message and read its contents.

It was Megumi, telling him that she would be back late from work and that she would bring lunch. He sighed again; at least it wasn't Kenshin wanting to no why he had given Tomoe his new number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin was still in bed when his phone rang, he didn't have class until the afternoon and he had stayed up pretty late talking to his new neighbour Kaoru, the night before.

He reached across his bed to where his phone was, it was sitting on the cardboard box that was the temporary substitute for a bedside table until he finished the rest of his unpacking.

He answered it without bothering to look at the caller I.D, "Hello?"

"Kenshin, is that you? Oh god, I've been trying to get a hold of you since you disappeared! Where did you go!" Tomoe was in hysterics and firing questions before Kenshin had a chance to even comprehend who the hell was on the phone.

After a short pause, it clicked…it was TOMOE! What was he to say? How would he get out of this situation without giving him self away to the deranged woman on the end of the line?

He did the only thing his tired mind could conjure up; he deepened his voice and crossed his fingers, "Ahh, sorry lady, think ya got tha wrong number." Call disconnected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dial tone sounded on the other end, Tomoe peered at her phone as if it had grown a mocking face. In her frustration she tossed it across the room, "Either that Sanosuke is a REALLY sneaky bastard or Kenshin is more devious than I thought." A sinister laugh bubbled from her throat, "No matter, I'll find my Kenshin even if I have to "convince" a few people to aid my cause."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru was busy at her desk typing up a report for her brother when the tall man came through the front doors of the police station. She looked up from the screen and greeted him cheerfully as he passed. He just tilted his head slightly in recognition as he rushed past into the back of the station in a cloud of smoke.

He was obviously in one of his moods again, and it wasn't even 11am yet. He always smoked like a chimney and walked around in a huff when things didn't run as smoothly as he had wanted them too.

The Kensington Carnival was coming up and it was a fairly big occasion for the town, the previous year there had been a few problems with the visiting teens from the neighbouring towns. There had been a dispute, which had ended up in a brawl and a few locals had been caught in the fray.

Saitou had to make sure that this didn't happen again this year, so he had to tighten the security, and the only way was to hire more people. But with the small budget that the chief had to work with, it wasn't looking that hopeful.

Kaoru knew that he needed volunteers. Strong capable men that were willing to give up some of their night to keep the even under control. She had a few guys in mind, but she wasn't sure weather they were willing or not. But first she had to run it by her brother. She decided to finish typing up the report first, and then go see him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin walked down the street into town. He was on his way to the dojo, but before that he wanted to grab a bite to eat.

He spotted a small cafe across from the police station and walked in. After ordering his food he found a table outside in the sun. Taking a seat, he thought about the two phone calls he had received that morning.

First Tomoe had rang, ranting and raving about the fact that she missed him and wanted to no where he was... then not ten minutes later he had received a call from Sano. The poor guy had apologised profusely for giving Tomoe his new number.

Kenshin really couldn't blame him, Sano had explained the previous night's events and had sympathised with his best friend. Tomoe was as slimy as the come, and he couldn't ignore that fact. He just hoped that he had sounded convincing enough when she had called him that morning. If she got wind that he had moved to Kensington, then he was screwed.

"Nice day for it," Kenshin looked up to see Kaoru smiling down at him. "Mind if I join you?" she asked and he motioned to the spare seat smiling back at her.

"Lunch break?" he enquired and she nodded.

At that moment the waitress came out with Kenshin's food, so Kaoru decided to order something while she was still there.

"Could I please have a flat white, one sugar and a slice of the cake of the day thanks Tsubame."

"Coming right up!" Tsubame chimed and hurried back inside to make Kaoru's order.

"So class starts at one o'clock right? Kaoru enquired, turning her attention back to Kenshin who was sipping his coffee.

"Yep, so how many students did you have when you were teaching?" Kenshin asked wanting to no a little about his new job.

"Well, in my class I had 6 students, and to my knowledge they are all still in the class together, Hiko is teaching them at the moment, but he hired you to take my old class because he wanted some 'spare time'" Kaoru put emphasis on the last two words and laughed a little at the thought of what he might be doing in said spare time.

"So what level are the students at?" Kenshin asked, interested in what Kaoru had to say about them.

"Well, there is Yahiko and Utaro; they are both 17, and basically joined at the hip. They are both at 2nd dan and are your typical teenage boys. Oh and keep in mind that the hip brothers like to help out, just indulge them a little, they'll work harder if you do. Then there's Tsubame here, she is 16." Kaoru motioned to the girl bring out her order. "Thanks Tsubame, this is Kenshin, he is taking over my old job as your new sensei."

"Nice to meet you Ken Sensei!" Tsubame smiled at him, and bowed slightly.

"Tsubame is at 1st kyu, and is nearly ready to become 1st dan." Kaoru told Kenshin. Tsubame Blushed slightly.

"Well, see you later Kaoru, Ken Sensei, my shift is finished now, I have to get ready for class." Tsubame said, waving as she ran back inside.

"So then there is Suzume and Ayame, they are sisters, Suzume is 14 and she is at 4th kyu, and Ayame is 12 and she is at 5th kyu. Then last you have Soujiro, he is the oldest in the class, being the same age as me at 24, we are both the same level, at 6th dan. He was asked by Hiko to become the new teacher, but he declined because he said he didn't feel right becoming the new teacher of a class that he was a student in and he has other work commitments anyway, being a budding new lawyer and all." Kaoru beamed at the last statement, she was really proud of Soujiro and his achievements.

"They sound like a pretty cool bunch; I can't wait to meet them all," Kenshin then looked at his watch and saw what the time was. "Speaking of which, I should probably get over there, I have 40 minutes till class starts."

"Ok well I'll walk with you, just let me go pay for this first and then we can go." Kaoru indicated to the empty coffee cup and plate on the table in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok! See you soon!" Tomoe hung up the phone with a smug look on her face. He would be at her place in 10 minutes. She couldn't get the evil grin off her face. She knew that he would help her; she knew he would do just about anything for her.

She still had a bit of time before he would be arriving so she decided to boil the kettle. While she was waiting she thought about how she was going to go about her plan. First she had to find out where he had gone, then she hoped that everything would fall into place from there.

Tomoe pulled two coffee cups down from the shelf as the kettle whistled. In her opinion, the time wasn't going fast enough. She was starting to get a bit excited, she couldn't wait to see him again, he hadn't been around that week and she was starting to get a bit worried. But he was on his way and would be knocking on her door in a matter of minutes.

She had just sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang. Getting back up and setting her coffee down on the coffee table she walked over to the door a bit too enthusiastically. She smiled as she opened the door to greet him, holding herself back from jumping straight into his arms.

"Ohayou Enishi Nii-san!" Tomoe chirped as she embraced her brother.

"Ohayou anata" Enishi whispered seductively in her ear as he put his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok so there you have it! Chapter 2 is done… sorry its not that long… we hope you liked it… oh and yes…there is something seriously disturbed about Enishi…

--------------

Ok here is the kendo ranking for those who are a bit confused by the kyu's and dan's.

**Kendo Ranking:** Modern kendo utilizes the kyu/dan ranking system initiated by Kano Jigoro. Kendoka advance from the 6th through the 1st kyu, then up through ascending dan levels, to 10th dan. As in judo, it is generally believed that extreme competitive and physical skill is enough to advance a kendoka up through the 5th dan. After that point, however, spiritual development, contribution to the art, as well as some form of advanced research on the subject is all required for further advancement.

Ohayou - Good Morning

Anata – Darling/ sweet heart (usually only used when married)


End file.
